The invention of the present application relates to machines for woodworking and is particularly concerned with a machine for contouring the ends of molding to form corner joints which appear to be mitered.
Quarter round, and similarly configurated molding has been commonly used by builders and carpenters for many years to provide a suitable, finished appearance at the juncture of walls and floors and of walls and ceilings. In spite of this long use, corner joints are still formed either by providing miter cuts in each of the two corner-forming portions, or by handforming the end of one portion to overfit the other portion. Considerable skill is required in forming accurately mitered ends even with simple shapes like quarter round in those instances in which the walls meet at a corner which is not exactly ninety degrees. Mitering interior angles is often faulty and is rarely done by mechanics of ability, because of the tendency of one or the other of the joints to slip past its fellow, thus spoiling the intersection. On the other hand, the difficulty of hand-forming contoured ends is even more considerable and the difficulty is compounded when the shape of the molding used is more complex than that of quarter round.